Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. 15:45, January 20, 2015 (UTC)LOL CANDIDATES FOR DELETION IS IN CANDIDATES FOR DELETION. ^_^ 15:45, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Some of these pages shouldn't be deleted. Angry Video Game Nerd is a perfect example. He's the funniest Youtuber ever, he just has to be in Death Battle. I would also like AVGN characters like Nerdy Turd or R.O.B to appear in Death Battle. Justin Bieber's OK, I don't think he should be deleted (Although I'm still thinking about who he should fight). 78.19.234.70's/78.16.112.175's pages The magic number is 63. If you see it drop below that, add those pages back to this category Nkstjoa (talk) 02:23, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Plus, the magic number of categories is 10. Same deal if it drops below that. Nkstjoa (talk) 00:41, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Alright, in case anyone misses any, here's the list of his pages in this category: *Angry Video Game Nerd *Angry Video Game Nerd Enemy Battle Royale *Angry Video Game Nerd vs PewDiePie *Applejack (Human) *Bugs Bunny (AVGN) *Bugs Bunny (AVGN) vs R.O.B. *Bullshit Man *Bullshit Man vs Nerdy Turd *Bullshit Man vs Shit Pickle *Destroyah vs Sonic.EXE *Discord vs Game Graphic Glitch Gremlin *Fluttershy (Human) *Game Graphic Glitch Gremlin *Godzilla vs Angry Video Game Nerd *Human Mane Six Battle Royale *Ian and Anthony *Ian and Anthony vs PewDiePie *Mane Six vs Human Mane Six *Mecha King Ghidorah *Mecha King Ghidorah vs Mecha Ridley *Mecha Ridley *Nerdy Turd *Nerdy Turd vs Shit Pickle *PewDiePie *Pinkie Pie (Human) *Rainbow Dash (Human) *Rarity (Human) *Shit Pickle *Sonic.EXE *Turbo vs Game Graphic Glitch Gremlin *Twilight Sparkle (Human) *Vanellope vs Game Graphic Glitch Gremlin And these are his categories: *"2 against 1" themed Death Battles‎ *'MLP vs AVGN' themed Death Battles‎ *"Big vs Small" themed Death Battles‎ *AVGN characters *Cyborgs‎ *No contest matches See ANY of these missing from this category and put them back. Nkstjoa (talk) 05:10, January 25, 2015 (UTC) It has become apparent to me that both of these users, be it the same person or otherwise, have been bringing back the pages, so be on the lookout and check their recent edits if any of the pages start coming back. Nkstjoa (talk) 00:50, January 26, 2015 (UTC) 07:22, January 26, 2015 (UTC)He didn't make the Big vs Small category I did. 07:22, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Mecha King Ghidorah shouldn't be deleted. Pepsiman VS Japanese Ronald McDonald First off I don't see how this should be deleted and here is why. Research The research it took for this Death Battle was tons. I worked hard to figure out what each character was capable of and all their appearances in different games, and commercials. Both fighters were capable of fighting and putting up an actual fight. These two could actually appear in other Death Battles such as maybe Pepsiman VS Jar Jar Binks or maybe Japanese Ronald McDonald VS Balloon Fight Kid. Fanon Let me just say this first... Why can Cool Cat and Frisk be in Death Battles when they don't even fight? Meanwhile Ronald McDonald and Pepsiman actually do fight? It really makes no sense from my perspective. Maybe the idea is very obscure and I can understand how obscure it is. Death Battle? Death Battle has used a character from Japanese commercials. Remember Segato Sanshiro? He was from Japanese commercials and appeared in Death Battle so why can't other commercial characters appear? Rules Broken? From what I've seen I don't think I really broke any rules with the Death Battle. If there was a rule broken I'm more than happy to fix the problem. Ness5555 (talk) 02:49, February 19, 2016 (UTC) (Not sure if that worked so I'll just put my name on here.) Ness5555 Rule 4 of the Wiki: 4. The following types of characters are NOT allowed: *''Real-life characters (wrestlers, musicians, celebrities, internet celebrities, etc.), even if they have appeared on Death Battle'' *''Mascots (Sports teams, Fast Food, etc.)'' For future reference, the Wiki's rules. Nkstjoa (talk) 02:58, February 19, 2016 (UTC) What? Why is Amy v Unikitty up for deletion? There's nothing wrong with it >:C On my character being a candidate for deletion: >:C THAT ISN'T FUNNY AND I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE THE PERSON IN QUESTION BANNED (or muted, if possible). Thank you.Killerwolfblue10 (talk) 18:57, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Elmo vs Barney Deletion Some questions: 1) Why is this going to be deleted? 2) Aren't they TV shows and not mascots or real life people? SettleItInSSB (talk) 04:38, May 8, 2016 (UTC)SettleItInSSB Demona So why does this page needs to be deleted? After all, Demona is one of the vital characters from her universe. Ronald McDonald Why must this page be deleted? The rules didn't mention anything against fictional fast food mascots. Hey It's Not A Bad Idead Just Because It's Sml Characters C'mon (Nintendoguy21 (talk) 22:55, November 8, 2016 (UTC)) Fat Combatants Hey It's Nice To Add These Fat People In And It's A Good Catergory No it isn't. It's completely pointless. DENSTIFY1 (talk) 18:05, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Jackythejack (talk) 10:27, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Agent 47 Vs Aiden Pearce Sorry, but why is this a candidate? I mean, it's not that bad of a battle, and it's agreeable. I noticed a lot of fights in the deletion category recently, and I understand if that's the case if the battles were unfinished, but I don't see a problem with this fight? Sorry, I'm just curious as to how it ended up here. Don't wanna see someone's work go to waste. Dust vs kieske I plan to make ths fight, and i have adopted it. Please don't delete it. Necromercer (talk) 14:08, December 14, 2018 (UTC)Necromercer Goblin Slayer Why is Goblin Slayer being deleted? He is a great character with good combat abilities. And while he is new and has not gained as much popularity yet as Naruto or Kirito, many anime/manga reviewers have been talking about him and his series. And people compared him to Doom Slayer and Guts. I'm sure if more time is given, someone would like a death battle with him. SuperAnime4444 (talk) 23:01, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Ok. Goblin Slayer's character page is gone. I respect the decision. Still, I want to know what is the reason it was deleted because I don't know which guideline or rule it broke. SuperAnime4444 (talk) 23:44, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Why is Dean Ambrose being deleted? Sure he's a wrestler but he has been in a game before so why must he be deleted? He can have some good death battles like against Trevor Phillips. HyperSsonic (talk) 14:27, September 21, 2019 (UTC)HyperSsonic Hero of Oakvale why is he being deleted? What did I do wrong now? How can I fix it? Monkey vs deadpool no delete I'm actually working on the battle to finish it Monkey vs deadpool Hey I just completed monkey vs Deadpool so don't delete or I'll feel like my hard work were for nothing since that was my first battle Markiplier I've been making a battle and working on it so can you please not ddelete